


Star Trek: Inquisition

by CommonEvilMastermind



Series: Sollavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Star Trek
Genre: Christomanci style multiverse, F/F, F/M, Multiverse Shenanigans, Solavellan, Star Trek AU, plot idea from Dianna Wynne Jones z'l, solavellan hell art challenge 2020, some hurt, very pseudo science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonEvilMastermind/pseuds/CommonEvilMastermind
Summary: Dragon Age Inquisition: Star Trek AU. Solas and Lavellan fall through a rift to find themselves in another universe, where Captain Lavellan commands the star ship Inquisition, and rifts in the space-time continuum are tearing the very fabric of reality apartDay 23: Rift for the Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Sollavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721170
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Star Trek: Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> Horribly unbeta'd, wild brainchild. Thank you to the Solavellan Hell Facebook group for your encouragement!

"Captain, rift's coming up on our port bow, twenty degrees."

"Hold it steady, Mr. Tethras." Captain Lavellan pressed her fingers to her lips as they watched the view screen. "Bring us around."

"Aye sir." 

The rift slid into focus, green light pouring through the view screen. It was not how the thing looked truly, he knew, just the closest approximation that the liquid crystal could approximate. But still, it was chilling. Still, it looked like home.

"Mister Solas," Lavellan said, not moving her eyes away. "Is the torpedo primed?"

He checked his science station for the seventh time. "Torpedo primed, Captain."

"Commander Cullen?"

"Ready to fire on your order, sir."

"On my mark.... fire." 

The torpedo, shining in that same ghostly green, flew across the view screen and into the heart of the rift. The soundless explosion shook the bridge.

"Shields at seventy percent and falling," Lieutenant Leliana reported. "Sixty percent. Fifty."

"Event horizon approaching." Solas said as the last and largest shockwave rolled towards them. This time. Maybe this time. "Impact in five. Four. Three."

"Brace for impact," called Lavellan, and the ship pitched wildly through the vacuum of space, stabilizers fighting to keep them from becoming smears on the wall. The lights flickered, and Varric's console exploded in a shower of sparks, throwing him across the bridge. 

Solas could feel it, the beginning, the world starting to slide and stretch. From a distance, Leliana shouted, "Shields failing!" The _Inquisition_ shook, metal screaming as it twisted. Almost. Almost...

"Reroute auxiliary power to the shields!" Lavellan cried, and the world stabilized again, clicking into place. Damn.

"Status report," the captain snapped as she crossed to the fallen Ensign Varric. The dwarf was already swearing.

"Hull damage on decks two, four, and seven. Minor casualties, no fatalities." First Officer Pentaghast scanned the reports as they came in, but they had gotten away cleanly.

"And the Rift?"

"Sealed." He could feel it without even looking at his console, although he checked for verisimilitude. No need to get sloppy.

"Good work, team. Commander Cullen, take Varric down to Dr. de Fer, please. Everyone else, continue monitoring. Red alert stand down. I'll be in my ready room. Solas?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"A word."

"Yes, Captain." He folded his arms behind his back and followed her.

Her ready room was warm if dull, in the soft beige tones that covered the ship. There were a few pieces here and there, bits of art, pottery that could possibly be Elvhen (although a knock-off was more likely.) Captain Lavellan stopped in the middle of the room and waited until the doors slid shut behind them. "Computer, set doors to request for entry." The systems beeped in confirmation. 

Then he held out his arms, and she came to him, resting her head against his shoulder. "We were so close," she said, muffled.

"We were," he confirmed.

"I could feel it. I could feel it!" She tore herself away and started pacing, though she could only get three steps before she had to turn again. "But the closer we get, the more damage to the ship. The more danger we put everyone else in. Varric-"

"The ensign suffered minor burns," Solas reminded her. "He will be fine."

"Next time, he might not be." She tried to run her hands through once-short hair, but stopped when she encountered the long braid. "We're going to get caught."

"You have done well in performing your duties. I see no risk for discovery."

"Easy for you to say." 

He was quiet. Their situations were different. 

"How do we get through?" She stopped and pinched the bridge of her noise, right below her vallaslin, thinking. "We have to get closer. But we can't get closer without tearing the ship apart. And there's no reason to, when we can just as easily fire from a distance. Every time I suggest it, Cassandra stops me, and she should! They're not my Inquisition, but I'm not going to risk them. It's not like we can take the ship inside a rift..."

She stopped and turned and looked at him. 

He raised an eyebrow. "We cannot take the ship inside the rift, no."

"We could take a shuttle." 

"A shuttle."

"Yes, if we modified a shuttle with barrier magic, it might give us just enough time to slip in the rift before the _Inquisition_ seals it. If we calibrate the targeting correctly, it could snap us right back to Thedas."

He opened his mouth to argue by habit, but made himself think for a minute. It... it was feasible, actually. "How are we going to pilot the shuttle?"

She scrunched her nose. "Autopilot? Or I'll ask Varric."

"You will ask the Ensign how to pilot a shuttle. Training which you already should have completed in the Academy - except you will be piloting through a rift in the fabric of the multiverse-"

"We'll come out in the Crossroads. In the Fade. We can find our way home from there."

"So we will bring a shuttle back to Thedas? I'm sure our armies would love to get their hands on that." 

Lavellan shrugged. "We could use it against Corypheus' dragon?" 

"Hmm." He walked to the window, looked out at the dazzling array of stars before them. This universe, this place-

"Solas," she said, but kindly, as if she knew what he was thinking. "We can't stay."

He said nothing.

"It's not our world. I'm not a star ship captain. All I can do is to pretend, and even then-" She shook her head. "We have to go home again."

"I know," he said, and he did. She slid an arm around him and he tucked her into his shoulder. Together, they stared into the stars that shone before them. 

It was so beautiful.

Then she broke the silence. "Solas?"

"Vhenan?"

"We're going to have to tell them."

~*~

She called the meeting the next day in the intersection of alpha and beta shifts, at 1500. Everyone was there, exchanging surprised looks over the wide conference room table. Josephine - that is Lieutenant Montilyet, of communications, tapped away on her data pad while Commander Cassandra Pentaghast, Lt Cmdr Cullen Rutherford of Weapons, and the security officer, Lt Cmdr Iron Bull, bickered good-naturedly about the state of repairs. Ensign Varric Tethras, skin shiny from Dr de Fer's ministrations. She was missing, as were Dagna and Harritt of Engineering, but Lieutenant Dorian Pavus, the science officer whose console Solas had taken, was in evidence. 

Last to enter was the operations officer, Lieutenant Leliana. She took her seat. 

Here goes nothing, Lavellan thought.

"Everyone, thank you for coming. Computer, please initialize security settings omega-gamma one, high security meeting."

The door hissed as the sound-tight barrier activated, and the computer said soothingly. "Security omega-gamma one activated."

She had their full attention.

Lavellan opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She was not sure where to begin. From his seat, Solas gave her a nod, encouraging. 

"Dorian," she began. "To begin, please review for us the nature of the multiverse."

Dorian blinked, although she had warned him. "Ah - yes. We theorize that the multiverse - a grand collection of all of the universes that have ever come into being- exists in the shape of a mobius strip, a band that has been twisted in the middle so there is technically only one side present. It's fascinating, actually, the mathematics are quite astonishing. Universes are created into infinity, with wild variation. It's theorized that a new universe is born anytime someone makes a decision, or an event happens, or does not happen."

"So if I choose coffee instead of tea in the morning, a new universe is created?" Cassandra shook her head. "I know the theory, but the implications are disturbing."

"Some would say disturbing, yes, but some would call it... liberating. After all, if you're struggling with a choice, you know that you will make it and also not make it - both sets of things will happen. And furthermore-"

"Dorian," Lavellan said, reigning him in. "Please refresh us about series."

"Ah. Yes. Well, a series is a collection of universes that get bound together for some reason. No one knows quite why - one would think it would be proximity, but universes in a series tend to be wildly different from one another, bound together in a loop, as it were, each universe touching two others. We hypothesize that our series has twelve worlds in it, although we've only ever been able to observe four - our neighbors and their neighbors."

"Is there a point coming up in all this?" Varric said. "Metaphisycs always gives me a headache."

"You could report back to sick bay-" Cullen suggested

"And let the Iron Lady get her hands on me again? No thanks!"

"There is a point," Lavellan cut in. "Solas?"

He nodded and turned to address them. "Many of you do not know me. I was brought onto the _Inquisition_ shortly after the rifts started materializing, due to my expertise in the matter. The rifts are holes torn in the fabric of the multiverse. Holes between this universe and the ones next to us. We believe the rifts are caused by a disruption in one of our neighboring universes, and they are tearing at the fabric of reality between us. We can continue to repair the rifts, but unless the cause of them is fixed within our neighboring universe, they will keep happening."

"So we're just supposed to wander over their through the rift, fix their problem, and come back again." The Iron Bull nodded, dripping sarcasm. "Sounds fine."

"We believe we can send a small party through a rift-" Lavellan started.

"Impossible," Leliana interrupted. "The force of it would tear you apart before you got within five hundred kilometers."

"Not in a properly shielded shuttle-"

"No." Dorian shook his head. "The shuttle would need to be shielded with some sort of... rift-blocking energy. I couldn't come up with that, I don't even understand the rift-torpedo thing you worked up, Solas."

"It's too dangerous." Cassandra put her hands down on the table. "We are not risking anyone on a suicide mission."

"We know it can be done," Lavellan argued. "We know people can move through the rifts."

"And how do we know that?" Cassandra snapped.

"Because you already have."

The room fell silent. 

All eyes turned towards Leliana. The operations officer tented her hands, staring at Lavellan.

Lavellan bowed, just a little. "Leliana. Please detail the changes you've observed in my conduct since stardate 47283.9."

Leliana nodded slowly, as if a good number of pieces were falling into place. "On 47283.9, the Captain emerged from her quarters in a tunic and long armored coat, with a metal staff. She seemed confused when questioned and showed considerable surprise upon encountering Varric in the hallway. She retreated to her quarters for the next two days, where records show that she accessed her personal logs and much of the ship's operational manuals.

"When the Captain returned to duty, she professed that she had been ill, though had not sought treatment from sickbay, a pattern distinctly out of character. Since then she has demonstrated a lack of standard protocol, as well as memory lapses for personal events, such as your and Cassandra's traditional birthday rituals. I had suspected a memory lapse and was on the verge of bringing the matter to Commander Pentaghast's attention. How did you know?"

Lavellan smiled, a small smile. "You have always had your eye on me."

"So you're not the captain?" Cullen said slowly.

The Iron Bull crossed his arms, scowling.

"No, she's a captain," Dorian said, tapping his chin. "She's not _our_ captain."

"Oh," Josephine said in a small voice. Lavellan looked at her and nodded, a tiny apology.

"You're... someone else's captain?" Cassandra shook her head. "Who, who are you? And is Solas...?"

"Meta-physics bullshit," The Iron Bull grumbled. "That's how you got on my ship without me noticing. Meta-physics bullshit. Damn."

Lavellan put up her hand and they all fell silent, a force of habit that carried through the multiverse. "The way I understand it is this," she said. "When universes are in grouped together in a series, they develop... patterns. Patterns of people, of events, of relationships. In every universe, there is an Inquisition. There is an Inquisitor - a captain. There is a dwarf named Varric, and a Seeker named Cassandra. There is a Josie, a Leliana, and a Cullen. They work together to build the Inquisition."

"Other figures come and go, depending on the universe in question." Solas stepped in. "In our home universe, there are all of us, Vivienne, and Dagna from Engineering. Sera - the black market runner from Epsilon 4? She's part of the Inquisition. And Blackwall, the mercenary from the Black Moon."

"And Cole," Lavellan added.

"The weird ghost empath?" Dorian asked.

"Your universe?" Cassandra cut in, incredulous. "So you are from this... other universe as well?"

"He is," Lavellan said firmly. "We are from the neighboring universe in the series - the universe where the rifts began. We fell through the rifts and believe that it - shifted things."

"Our working theory is that when we fell into this world, it shifted each Lavellan one over in the series. So your captain found herself in the world next in the chain, and that Lavellan was shifted too, and so on and so forth. So the twelfth Lavellan would be where we came from, in our home universe. Called Thedas."

The Iron Bull made a frustrated noise. Dorian looked like a child who has just been given a candy. Everyone else stretched between the two reactions - Cullen was rubbing his temples, Leliana looked triumphant, Josephine slightly hopeful, and Varric was sketching himself a diagram in the margins of his data pad. 

Except Cassandra. Cassandra looked angry. "You're telling me that you - an impostor, with no knowledge of running a starship - you took the captain's place and have been pretending-!"

"I did." Lavellan nodded. "Everything was in chaos - the rifts were erupting into this universe throughout the galaxy. I did the best I could to stabilize matters, and now I am officially ceding command of the _Inquisition_ to you, until the true Captain Lavellan returns." She pulled off her captain's pip and offered it to Cassandra. "Acting Captain, the ship falls to you - but I have a plan to set things right again."

"Thank the Maker," Cassandra muttered, ignoring the pip. "What is it?"

"Solas and I believe that once we return to our home universe - to Thedas - it will shift all of the Lavellans into their proper places again. Your captain will be back. To do that, we just need-"

"To be in a rift when it's closing," Dorian said along with her. "And how are you going to do that without getting smooshed up into little bitty tiny pieces?"

"I believe I can use a dilithium matrix to mimic a type of shielding we have in Thedas, called a barrier. It should hold a shuttle together for long enough to enter into a rift," Solas told him.

"A dilithium- really? Fascinating."

Cullen tried to lay all the pieces out. "You're Lavellan. A different Lavellan. And you come from Thedas, on the other side of the rifts. And if we send you back, it'll shift our captain back here, with us again."

"In a nutshell, yes."

"All we need to do is to send you on a suicide mission," Liliana said helpfully. "And if you fail and die, we'll never see our Captain again."

"Right! And if I don't get back to Thedas to stop the rifts from tearing holes between our universes, the entire series will likely collapse and become a wasteland within the time-space continuum." Lavellan nodded. 

Varric shrugs. "Sounds like a normal Tuesday to me."

Cassandra stood up. "I need some time to... process. Captain. I recommend that we reconvene at 1800 to begin formulating a plan."

"You're the Acting Captain," Lavellan told her. "You merely have to command."

"Ugh," Cassandra said under her breath. "You are all dismissed. I do not need to remind you that this is highly confidential information."

The doors unsealed. Solas and Dorian went off together to harass Dagna about shielding.

"Josephine," Lavellan called, as the Antivian woman stood to leave the room. "Can I talk to you?"

Leliana glared at Lavellan. "You don't have to, Josie."

"Leliana, it's fine. Really." 

"Do you want me to-?"

"No!"

Leliana gave a little huff. "Very well, then."

And suddenly the room was very, very empty - but for the two of them.

"What can I help you with.... Captain?"

"Lavellan. Just Lavellan."

"Lavellan."

The elf tried to run her hand through her hair, which was not her hair, but a longer, braided version. "I - I listened to my, to your Captain's personal logs. That's how I knew about the two of you. I couldn't lie to you like that, pretend I was... her."

"Of course." Josephine looked wooden. "I understand. Is that all, Ca- Mistress Lavellan?"

Lavellan deflated. "Yeah." 

Josephine turned and walked away. The moment before the door opened, Lavellan said, "Wait."

She did.

"Josephine, you should know. She... Captain Lavellan. I'm going to get her back. She... she really loves you."

Josephine did not turn around, but her shoulders slumped by a few inches. "Thank you," she whispered.

And she was gone, leaving Lavellan alone with the stars.

~*~

_Acting Captain's Log, stardate 47304.3. The shuttle modifications are complete, and we have set course for another rift. It is a large one, orbiting the binary star Galileo V, and I would not dare to bring the Inquisition close without our new shielding. We hope the same shields will protect the shuttle, now named Haven, as it takes the other Lavellan and Solas back home. I have enjoyed getting to know her as herself in the last week._

_She tells me much of Thedas, the land that they are from. It sounds too unbelievable - magic, dragons, ancient gods coming to life again? But in Thedas, they would have as hard a time believing in our ordinary things, like transporters and replicators and space travel. I wonder what sort of world the Captain has been in, these past three weeks._

_I look forward to her coming home again._

_Acting Captain Cassandra Pentaghast_

"Everybody buckled in?" Varric yelled cheerfully over the com.

Lavellan pulled at her webbed harness, testing for flex. "Contents secure."

"A little too secure," grumbled Solas, tugging at a strap that dug into his thigh. 

Lavellan snorted. "Shouldn't have had Dorian strap you in."

"He should be glad to be rid of me. He can have his science console back for him to abuse again."

"You're on an open line, you know," Dorian's dry voice came through. "I can hear you."

"Shuttle shields are online," Leliana reported.

"Torpedo primed," Cullen added.

"Shuttle _Haven_ , this is Acting Captain Pentaghast. Are you ready to launch?"

Varric said, "Let's hope so. Rift at ten thousand kilometers and closing off the port bow."

Lavellan and Solas looked at each other. They were strapped in firmly, so they couldn't brush hands, back in the clothes they had worn when they left Thedas three weeks ago. A look passed between them. "Ready to launch, Captain!" Lavellan said.

"I'll pilot you two in from here, don't you worry," Varric told them. "Captain?"

"Launch the shuttle, Mister Varric."

Everything shuddered.

"Shuttle launched."

"Solas? Lavellan?" That was Josephine's voice. "Dareth shiral."

Lavellan smiled softly. "Safe journeys _Inquisition_. I'll bring your captain back to you."

"There's a shockwave coming from the rift-"

"Brace for impact!"

The shuttle went dark, power flickering on and off, and they would have been tossed mercilessly if not for their harnesses. Still, Lavellan felt something in the webbing give.

"Are you two all-"

"Another shockwave, impact in three, two-!"

A console exploded and the power went out, stranding them in darkness for just long enough to panic before the lights flickered on again. Lavellan looked at Solas - he was bleeding from the head, but nodded at her grimly. She pulled against the harness. It was definitely loose. 

Leliana's voice. "Shuttle shields at 40% and holding."

"She won't withstand another shockwave like that," The Iron Bull said.

"I'm afraid she'll have to," murmured Cullen.

Cassandra cried, "Haven, brace for impact-!" and everything went white with pain.

".... _ven. Haven._ Shuttlecraft _Haven._ Solas? Lavellan! Can anyone copy?"

Haven. Haven was burning. She had to get up, Haven was burning. Again. Corypheus-? She tried to push herself up and cried out in pain, her collarbone was broken. Then she opened her eyes and saw the bone jutting out of her forearm and thought distantly, _not just my collarbone._ She had to get to... sickbay? The healer's tents?

 _"Haven,_ report!" Cassandra's voice, in the distance. _"Haven,_ you're almost at the rift, but we expect another shockwave in sixty seconds. The remote piloting is broken. You need to manually pilot the shuttlecraft into the rift - another shockwave will kill you. Come in, _Haven!"_

Lavellan looked around. Where was she? Solas - Solas was unconscious, half-thrown out of his chair. There was a fire, and bleeding. She had to-

"Press the green button, damn you!" Varric swearing. "Press the thrusters - the green button! Press the green button!"

Cullen was panicking too, in a more restrained way. "Shockwave in forty seconds." 

"Solas! Lavellan!"

There was an odd table in front of her, filled with dancing lights. One of them was blinking - the green button? 

"Twenty seconds to impact."

She reached out and touched the blinking thing, and the ground began to shake underneath her. She tried to crawl to Solas, but her legs were trapped in some odd sort of netting. Her head ached. She was so tired.

"The shuttle's moving!"

"Are they going to make it?"

"Ten seconds to shockwave. Nine. Eight. Seven."

She could feel the rift, sliding and swaying around her. The feel of the magic on her skin. It felt like breathing.

"Three. Two. On-"

An earthquake tossed her up into the air again, twisting her tangled legs. She felt something else snap and came down, hard, on her broken arm, and knew no more.

~

"Commander Rutherford, status report!" snapped Acting Captain Pentaghast.

"The rift has been sealed, sir, no traces of spatial instability. The shuttle _Haven_ lost life support, thrusters, and emergency power."

"Life signs?"

"One life sign," Leliana said tersely. "Very faint."

"Dorian, I need an emergency transport straight to sickbay." Cassandra was already moving. "Josephine, Bull, with me."

"I'll do my best Captain, but the lingering interference from the rift-"

"NOW, Dorian!"

"Yes SIR, aye SIR, just let me change the laws of physics SIR - oh, hold on a moment."

"Transporter locked, initiating-"

Cassandra and Josephine sprinted through the hallways of the ship, with The Iron Bull a thundering mountain behind them. They crashed into sickbay as the tell-tale sparkles of a transporter beam gathered on a sickbed, then faded again.

"What in heaven-?"

"Dr de Fer, prepare for an incoming patient, critical condition," Cassandra snapped.

"Yes, dear, but who is it?" said the Orleasian, readying her hypospray. Josie pressed her hands to her mouth, saying nothing as the beam strengthened and dimmed, outlining a slim figure in flecks of light.

Bull growled. "Come on, Dorian, you can do this. You can do this, _kadan._ " 

The beam faded. Someone swore violently over the open com and light poured back into the room, resolving into the shape of an elven woman. The doctor went to work, but for one horrible minute of hyposprays and shocks, she lay completely still. Motionless.

Tears spilled over Josephine's cheeks as she prayed.

Then the woman sucked in a deep gasp of air, coughed, and breathed again. "Josie?"

"Ellara!" Josephine cried, rushing to the edge of the sickbed. She took the woman's hand and pressed it to her lips, weeping.

"Captain Lavellan?" Cassandra approached the bed more cautiously. "Is it - is it really you?"

"Commander Cassandra. You couldn't get rid of me that easy." The Captain smiled, though she looked exhausted. "There, love, it's alright. I made it home to you again."

"Where were you?" Cassandra said, smiling through misty eyes.

"I don't think you'll believe me."

"Try us, Captain."

"Well, there was this ring-"

"Later, my patient needs rest and a full diagnostic. Josephine, you may stay. If you get in the way, I will have the Iron Bull escort you out of here, is that understood?" Dr. de Fer was cold and brisk, as always.

"Yes ma'am," Josephine said, a little watery.

The Iron Bull, on the com, was relaying the information to the rest of the crew. "Good to have you back, Boss," he grinned, as he and Cassandra were escorted firmly out of sickbay.

"Do you think she made it back?" Josie asked her lover. "The other Lavellan? And Solas?"

"I think she did, love." Captain Lavellan winced as Dr. de Fer mercilessly applied another hypospray. "But who's Solas?"

~*~

A universe away, Inquisitor Lavellan lay on a much nicer sickbed, trying not to scratch. It was the deep, untouchable itch of a healing potion knitting her bones together again and moving still hurt very badly, so she stared at the ceiling of her chambers in Haven and tried to think of anything else.

Air shifted at the side of her bed, and she smelled lilac as someone placed a flowering branch on her bedside table. "Thank you, Cole."

"You're welcome," he said gaily. "I missed you. It's good you're back again. The other you didn't like it nearly so much."

"Where was she from?"

"She had a shop with lots of drinks, hot and cold ones." The boy sat down on the side of the bed, but his weightless form didn't shift her. "The shop was called Skyhold. She thought about putting her body together with The Iron Bull. Sera was the same there, she played pranks."

"Sera always plays pranks," Lavellan agreed. "How's Solas?"

"Sleeping. His head hurts where he hit it. Dorian offered to pour a healing potion in his ear to get him to shut up, but he was only teasing. That wouldn't help."

"No, it would not." 

"Solas thought it was funny. He didn't admit it." 

"Ha!" Lavellan said, then regretted it. "Ow."

"You should not find things funny if it hurts you." Cole regarded her seriously. "Would you like me what happened when you were gone?"

"Yes, please. But - Cole? You know about... the multiverse? The other Lavellans?"

"I know the things that I know."

"Why weren't there any other Solases, too? Shouldn't he have shifted down the worlds as well?"

Cole shook his hat. "There is only ever one of him."

"Why?"

"His songs are the deep songs. They go under all the worlds. That's why he was chosen, you see, because he was the only one. All the other Solases didn't get born. It means he's more him."

"That..." Lavellan lay back in her pillow. "That makes more sense than it doesn't, I think."

"It does?" Cole was delighted. "Good!"

She still itched, but it was fading. "Tell me what happened while I was gone?"

"Oh. Yes. The mice in the barn had a new litter of babies..."

As she fell asleep to the sound of his voice, she thought she could almost imagine - all the other eleven Lavellans, across their universes. Safe and home again.

**Author's Note:**

> A full review of everyone's place in the Star Trek universe:
> 
> Captain: Lavellan  
> Communications: Lieutenant Josephine Montilyet  
> First Officer: Commander Cassandra Pentaghast  
> Weapons: Lt Commander Cullen Rutherford  
> Pilot: Ensign Varric Tethras  
> Ops: Lieutenant Leliana  
> Science Officer: Lt Commander Dorian Pavus  
> Science: Solas (Civilian)   
> Engineering: Dagna and Harritt  
> Security: Lieutenant Iron Bull  
> Medical: Doctor Vivienne de Fer  
> Black Market Connections: Sera  
> Warden Mercenary: Blackwall  
> Ghostly empath: Cole
> 
> This burst from my head fully-formed, like Athena. I have no idea where it came from. I'd love to hear if you would have put different people in different roles! Heck, I love to hear from you always! You can also come and chat with me at commonevilmastermind or elvhen-inquisition on tumblr, or the Solavellan Hell group on Facebook. See you then!


End file.
